


Love in the Time of the Apocalypse

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team at SHIELD are working together to make sure that none of them get infected, but they get distracted and an odd relationship pops up here and there. </p><p>Mainly focuses on FitzSimmons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Time of the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings of: Death, Miscarriage and Zombies

 It had been two months since infection. The team at SHIELD weren't sure if there were any more survivors but, they did their best to get by and worked on rationing all of their food and had lasted on bottled water for the time being. None of them even dared go outside, all apart from Lincoln who got their supplies and they only had a limited amount of bullets and weapons. It was them against the world and they were going to make damn sure that all of them survived. Sooner or later the bottled water was going to run out, so FitzSimmons were trying to work out a way to get the water pump working and filter the water so that they could actually have clean water. It had even been a while since any of the team had showered. Of course there had been a few deaths, and not everyone at the team had lived through all of it. Mack for one had lost his life at the start of infection and, even if he wasn't on the team anymore the team had to say goodbye to Grant Ward. It was only a few of them left now, and had no way of communicating with other bases. All that they had were their radios and they were only connected between the different members of the team. 

FitzSimmons were down by the water pump, both of them trying to figure out a way for the filtering system to work. Fitz had gotten a little better with his hand but, Jemma was still there to help him. All that she wanted to do was help.  
"Do you think that we'll get this working soon?" Fitz asked her, not taking his eyes off of the pump, that he had a wrench around trying to get it all to work.  
"I'm sure that we will. To be honest with you, I just want to get this over with. I would kill for a hot shower right about now," she sighed watching him work.  
"I know Jem. We'll just have to get this working first, and hopefully we wont be invaded by any infected."  
"We won’t, and if we do then we've both got guns to defend herself. I'll protect you anyway. I promise," he nudged her gently.  
"Thanks. We should focus on this for now though. Hopefully we'll get it all done," she moved her hands to help him. They weren't sure how long they were down there trying to get it to work, but they heard footsteps behind them. Jemma looked around to see Bobbi standing there and giving a small smile to the two scientists.  
"Hey you two. It's getting late, so come up and get some rest. You've been working pretty much all day," she spoke and left without saying another word to the pair. The scientists nodded and soon followed Bobbi up to the main part of the base, the pair of them going their separate ways to their bunks to get some sleep like the rest of the team. All except Hunter who was on lookout duty for that night.

For the most part it was a quiet night. There was the odd rustle of leaves outside but, no walkers tried to get into the base. The rest of the team slept soundly, that was until they heard knocking on the door. Hunter was the first to hear it and put a hand on the gun in his holster before he was quickly joined by Bobbi at his side, ready to attack if necessary.  
“Since when did walkers knock?” Hunter commented, narrowing his eyes. “Hello, could you please let me in to eat you?” He mimicked, earning a punch in the stomach from Bobbi. “Shut up you idiot. It’s probably somebody who needs help,” she commented walking to the door. She took a breath and opened it, relieved to see that it was just Lincoln standing there with a bag of what looked like supplies. The team had sent him out a couple of days ago to find some food and hadn’t heard from him since, all of them on edge, praying that he would be okay.. Especially Skye. He smiled when he saw Bobbi and Hunter and walked inside holding up the bag of supplies, just as the rest of the team came out to see who was knocking.  
“Lincoln?” Skye broke into a smile and wrapped her arms around the man.  
“Hey Skye. You didn’t think that I wasn’t coming back did you?” Lincoln chuckled and held her.  
“What supplies did you manage to get?” Coulson asked the younger male, standing close to the couple’s embrace which caused them to break apart and Lincoln looked through his bag.  
“I got some tinned meat, bottled water, a few tools for FitzSimmons. I also managed to find some blueprints of the water system which might help the water filter. That’s about all that I could find. Oh and I found some more bullets as well,” he gave the bag to Coulson proudly who, took out the tools and blueprints handing them to Fitz. Fitz took the tools and gave the blueprints to Jemma, the pair of them heading down to the water filtration system again, opening up the blueprints and working once again on getting the water to work. They had small conversation, mostly just focusing on getting the water clean again. As they were down there getting the water to be clean again, the rest of the team were busy putting all the supplies away and taking inventory of what they had. That is until they heard noises coming from the North Entrance of the base.  
“Walkers…” Hunter commented, grabbing his gun and heading towards where the noise had come from, spying around twenty walkers all breaking through a hole in the wall. He raised his gun and fired a shot at one of them. He was soon joined by Skye and Bobbi, but there still wasn’t enough of them to kill the walkers.  
“FitzSimmons? We need you up here. We’re under attack,” Skye radioed in.  
“Wait what? How many of them are there?” Jemma asked, panicking. This was their first attack. The base had been safe and secure until that moment, the scientists stood up. Both of them taking their guns from their holsters and heading up to help the others. Fitz made sure that Jemma stayed behind him, wanting to protect her and not get her in any sort of mess.  
“Fitz?” Jemma squeaked from behind him, causing him to turn and look down at her.  
“Yeah Jem?”  
“If we don’t make it then, I just wanted to give you this,” she whispered and leant up capturing his lips with hers in a soft, gentle kiss. He was surprised at first but, returned the kiss until she pulled away and he just stood there, looking down at her in awe.  
“Let’s go kill those walkers,” she spoke triggering him to nod and head up to the North Entrance.

By the time that FitzSimmons got there, some of the walkers were already dead. With both of them raising their guns, they took shots until all of the walkers were dead.   
“Is everyone okay?” Bobbi looked at all of them and they all nodded in return. They all looked around at the dead walkers and radioed to the rest of the team so that they could get the walkers back outside, and patch up the hole in the wall that the walkers had crawled through.  
“FitzSimmons get back to the water filter and when you fix it then radio in,” Coulson ordered the pair of scientists who both nodded and headed back to where they were, before the commotion started. They were silent for a while just working on getting the water pump to work.  
“Jem. That kiss earlier...Did that mean anything?” Fitz asked her, not even looking at her.  
“Well, yes. I mean- I wouldn’t mind if there were more kisses between us,” she confessed.  
“Are you just saying that because it’s the apocalypse or do you actually feel that way?”  
“What? No I actually do feel that way. I want to be with you Fitz!” She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. “Can we try to make it work?”  
“Yeah. I want nothing more,” he nodded and kissed her forehead, triggering a grin from Jemma who just kissed him gently and turned her attention back to the water pump.

It took them about an hour until they managed to get the water pump to give out some clean water. Once Jemma saw the spurt of clear water into the glass that they were using, her lips pulled into a wide grin and she threw her arms around Fitz in celebration.  
“We did it! Oh my God, we actually did it!” She laughed to herself and moved to kiss all over his face before settling her lips onto his lips again and kissed him at least three times. Fitz smiled at her enthusiasm and kissed her back, letting his hands move to her waist.  
“Yeah we did it. We should radio the rest of the team,” he rested his forehead against hers, bringing his radio closer to his mouth. “Coulson? Me and Jemma got the water pump working so we should be able to drink and shower now,” he announced proudly, hearing a celebratory cheer from Skye in the background.  
“Thanks Fitz and hey congrats to you and Jemma too,” he spoke with a smile.  
“Wait how did you-?” “Skye got the monitors to work so that we can observe the whole base and we just captured that kiss between the two of you. I know that you’ll treat her right so you two have fun.”  
“Thanks? I think,” Fitz chuckled and put the radio down, pulling Jemma close to him in a hug. She returned the hug, the grin still on her face as she buried her face into the crook of his neck just breathing in his scent and every fibre of his being. Them being together in each other’s arms was just like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together and would never fit anywhere else. They were soon interrupted out of their embrace by a cough from behind them.  
“Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons if the water is working then the shower will be working too. So, if either of you want a shower then I would go quickly,” May spoke, earning a nod from the two younger agents who both stood up, hand in hand. May didn’t wait for them to answer and just left the pair. The scientists made their way upstairs and both of them walked to the bathroom stopping outside of the door. Fitz took both of her hands and kissed the top of her head.  
“You go in first. I know that you’ve been dying to have a hot shower for weeks!”  
“Alright. I’ll see you when I come out and then it’s your turn to shower,” she leant up and kissed the tip of his nose before going into the bathroom and showering.  
Fitz waited outside, knowing that Jemma never locked the door when she went to the bathroom, not since what happened in the pod anyway. Which was understandable. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable or scared so he made sure that people would know that she was in there and that the door was unlocked. He wasn’t sure how long he had been leaning against the door with his legs crossed and not paying much attention to anything but, he was quickly knocked out of his dream state when the door behind him opened and he fell back so he was lying down and looking up at the ceiling. Jemma looked down at him from where she was, wrapped in a white cotton towel and smiled.  
“I’ll be in my bunk, take your time,” she told him stepping over him and walking towards her bunk. 

Fitz sat up and watched her go a little stunned for a second. He soon shook his head and went into the bathroom to take a shower himself. It didn’t take him too long to shower, but he took a while to actually get dressed. When he was dressed he made his way to her bunk, his bare feet padding along the musty carpet. When he reached her door he knocked and was soon greeted by Jemma pulling him in, still only wearing the towel and closing the door behind her.  
“Jemma what are you-” he was soon cut off by her kissing him, her arms wrapped around him and every kiss getting more and more desperate. Fitz wasn’t sure what was happening but, returned the kisses holding her close to him, before backing her up to the bed until she was lying down and he was leant over her, his lips moving to her neck. She moved her hands up his shirt and arched her head back so that her neck was more exposed.  
“Jem? Are you sure about this?” Fitz whispered against her neck.  
“Yeah, but only if you want to,” she moved her head and kissed his cheek.  
“Mmhmm. I’d love to,” he smiled and moved his lips to her neck again, leaving small marks and letting his hands explore her skin.

It was the first time that either of them had ever been intimate with each other and it was filled with kisses and slow movements but, it was also filled with laughs and just genuine care for each other and once it was over they just lay with each other, holding each other and listening to each other breathing. Fitz stroked her hair lightly, causing her to move her head closer to him and rest it on his chest, letting her eyes flicker shut. 

The rest of the team apart from Bobbi were all sat in the lounge. Coulson and May were to one side discussing the idea of moving bases and getting somewhere more secure. Hunter was absentmindedly doodling on a piece of paper that he had found and Skye was sitting on the couch, legs sprawled over Lincoln using him as her personal footrest. “How long is Bobbi going to be in that shower?” Skye complained with a sigh. “First Simmons used it, then Fitz and now Bobbi! Honestly by the time it gets to my turn there wont be any hot water left!” She let out a groan and Lincoln just laughed at her amused by the little things that bothered the girl and looked over her with an affectionate smile.  
“I’m sure she’ll be out in a minute and I’ll shock anyone who tries to get in there before you,” he joked earning a grin from the girl who reached up and ruffled his hair.  
“Well, I don’t advise shocking Bobbi,” Hunter perked up from where he was sat. “You don’t want to get on the bad side of her trust me,” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Well, have you considered that she might be mean to you because you’re a bit of an ass?” Skye teased with a raised eyebrow, lifting her head to look over at the man.  
“That is very untrue because everyone loves me and you know that,” Hunter answered back with a smirk, making Skye laugh and roll her eyes. She rested her head against Lincoln’s side and gave a small, content sigh just happy to be there with him.  
“Do you have to go back out again tonight?” Skye muttered, as Lincoln ran his hands through her hair. He knew that she worried about him and he wished that he could do something else and not go out all the time to look for supplies, but he was the quickest out of all of them.  
“Yeah I do but, I promise you that I’ll be alright. Don’t you worry about a thing,” he assured her.  
“I still worry, just be careful alright? And come back in one piece,” she warned.  
“I will I promise,” he chuckled at her worry and felt her quickly move when Bobbi appeared in the doorway. He watched her scramble out through the door and run to the door so that she could finally shower.

Bobbi walked into the lounge and went to sit with Hunter raising an eyebrow at him and just watching him doodling. When Hunter finally realised that she was watching him, he looked up at her, his hand coming to a stop and raised an eyebrow.  
“Can I help you Bobbi?”  
“Oh no, you just carry on doodling. You know the sort of thing that teenage girls in High School do when they get bored in class,” she smirked at him and waggled her eyebrows. “Alright, no because this is completely different. I’m not drawing little hearts or anything like you probably did when you were in High School,” he teased right back which made everyone else look up to watch the couple that bickered half the time when they were together.  
“Really Hunter? You’re going to start that? You know that I wasn’t that sort of girl in High School unlike you,” she rolled her eyes. He scoffed and pushed his chair out walking away from the chair and walked out of the room. Bobbi watched him go with a small smirk and looked in the direction that Hunter walked, she waited until he was completely out of sight and moved the paper that he was doodling on towards her looking at it. She sighed when it wasn’t anything that she could tease him with and slid the paper back to the other end of the table.  
“Do you think that there will be another attack today?” Lincoln perked up, trying to diffuse the tension between everyone.  
“Well, there probably will be. They know where we are now so I’m thinking that it’s best if we move bases,” Coulson answered with a small shrug.  
“We do know of one. It isn’t too far from here but, we’re going to have to wait for a few days before we leave,” May added. “We still have to let Agents Fitz and Simmons know about it all as well. We’ll just have to wait until the walkers don’t come near this base anymore.”  
“Sounds like a good plan,” Lincoln nodded before standing up. “I’m going to go out and look for some more supplies. I’ll be careful don’t worry. Tell Skye that I’ll be back soon,” “See you soon Lincoln. Be careful,” Coulson gave a nod in his direction as Lincoln made his way out of the base with his gun strapped to his holster.

Lincoln successfully managed to get past the walkers without being seen and made his way to the storage containment he had been getting the supplies from for the past few days. Shrugging off his backpack he began to pack up some more food and gave a small nod when he thought that he had enough. He was about to turn around and leave before he heard footsteps behind him. At first he thought that it was a walker but, then he heard a voice.  
“Freeze! Stay right where you are,” a voice sounded causing Lincoln to slowly turn around and be faced with a gun to the head. “Put the bag down lad and we wont have any trouble.”  
“Okay look, I just need some food for me and my friends. We have this base not far from here, I can take you there,” Lincoln tried to reason with the man but, had no luck.  
“I’ll give you one more chance. Drop the bag!” The man gripped the gun tightly and when Lincoln didn’t drop the bag, he shot managing to hit Lincoln in the shoulder. Lincoln staggered back, dropping the bag and put his hand to his shoulder looking up at the man. The man wasn’t there for long and left Lincoln where he was. It took Lincoln a while to gather the strength to get up and make his way back to the base, he opened the door and collapsed in the doorway. 

The others heard the door open and waited for a while, before realising that Lincoln hadn’t come to them. Coulson and May went to investigate and saw him there, they immediately ran to his side and took him to the med bay before making sure that the door was closed.   
“Get Simmons!” Coulson spoke through clenched teeth, to which May nodded and went down the halls, heading straight to Jemma’s bunk.  
“Simmons! Coulson needs you in the med bay, Lincoln has been shot,” May spoke and waited for a minute before Jemma opened the door fully clothed and ran out towards the med bay.  
“Lincoln! Hey, it’s okay. Alright, shoulder wound. I’m going to need something to get the bullet out!” Jemma called out to everyone, being handed a pair of tweezers. It didn’t take her long to locate the bullet and get it out, and then put pressure on the wound.  
“You’re going to be fine Lincoln. Just keep breathing,” she assured him, keeping pressure on the wound. “I’m going to need some medical thread and a needle to stitch up this wound!”  
“Lincoln?” Skye’s voice sounded from the doorway of the med bay.  
“He’ll be fine Skye, don’t worry about a thing,” Jemma answered grabbing the medical thread and needle. She began to stitch up the wound, keeping her hands steady even if she was shaking like a leaf on the inside. Once she had finished stitching it all up she injected Lincoln with a shot of Morphine and put the equipment to the side to be washed up. “Jemma? What happened?” Skye came over to the bed, panicked and looked at Jemma.  
“We’re not sure but-”  
“Well find out! Don’t let him die!” Skye snapped, getting worked up as Jemma tried to calm the girl down, putting her hands on Skye’s shoulder and rubbing them gently.  
“Just calm down. He’s not going to die. He has lost some blood but, we’ve stopped him from bleeding out. We just need to put this bandage on him and then we can let him rest, just stay calm.” Jemma turned her attention back to Lincoln and wrapped the wound in a bandage. Once she was finished she smiled a little and looked back at Skye.  
“He’ll be alright. He just needs rest,” she informed walking out of the med bay taking her medical equipment with her so she could was it and her hands. 

Skye moved towards Lincoln and stroked his hair praying that he would be alright and that Lincoln would know what happened to him. The man looked up at her with a small affectionate smile which only caused her to smile back, but with tears in her eyes.  
“Hey, Skye. I’m okay. I’ve been in worse scrapes than this,” he whispered.  
“What happened to you Lincoln? Who did this to you?”  
“There was a guy at the storage place and he had a gun. He wanted me to put down the food but, he shot me when I refused,” Lincoln confessed.  
“Well, we can’t get the food from there anymore. We have to do something else,” Skye shook her head and rested her hands either side of Lincoln’s face.  
“No. We cannot just let all of that food go anywhere else,” he argued, attempting to sit up.  
“No, no, no. You are supposed to be resting. Doctor’s orders.” Skye pointed out, gently pushing him back down again and trying to get him to to stay where he was and rest. “Alright, I’ll stay here. I left the food there though Skye. I need to go and get it back at some point,” he told her, with a pleading look in his eyes.  
“We’re not risking that. Just stay here please,” Skye begged him sitting down on the chair next to Lincoln’s bed. He rolled his eyes and nodded slowly, moving his hand to take hers and squeezed it gently.

A couple of nights later when Lincoln was positive that Skye had fallen asleep, he crept out of the bed he was being kept in since being shot and made his way to one of the entrances. One of the ones where Bobbi wouldn’t be keeping watch. He knew that it was a stupid idea to go back to find the food he had left behind but, he needed to get the food. Needed to keep Skye and the rest of the team fed. He managed to get out and started heading back towards the storage containment and made his way inside, closing the door behind him in fear that he might be found by someone and get shot somewhere worse. He looked around and saw that the bag he had taken with him was gone, so he just grabbed some more food and moved towards the door. That was when he realised that the door didn’t open from the inside. He knew that everyone else was just going to worry about him when they realised that he was missing and he hoped that they wouldn’t come looking for him. He didn’t want anything bad happening to any of them and he just wanted to get back to the base but, he couldn’t and now he had to stay here until someone else opened the door. 

When Skye woke up and didn’t see Lincoln she started to panic a little, getting up and looking around the med bay. She stood up and rushed around the whole base trying to find him but, he was nowhere. She started to panic even more and felt herself getting scared, the ground beneath her shaking slightly before she punched the wall and let out a small shriek of pain. She bit down on her lip as the pain seared through her body which caused Jemma to run down to her and put an arm around the girl.  
“Skye? What happened?” Jemma asked taking the hand that Skye had punched the wall with in hers. Of course she was worried and she just wanted to help her friend.  
“I- Jemma. Lincoln is gone. He’s just gone. He isn’t in the med bay anymore and I don’t know where he’s gone,” Skye panicked shaking her head and put her head on Jemma’s shoulder.  
“Hey, shh it’s okay. We’ll send someone out to find him but, right now you need to come to the med bay so I can look at your hand and get you some painkillers.” Jemma guided Skye towards the medbay and sat her down, looking over at Fitz who just raised an eyebrow.  
“Is she alright?” He looked over at the girls, eyebrow still raised.  
“No. Lincoln is missing and Skye punched a wall, we need to give her a morphine shot so that she can relieve the pain,” she explained and sat Skye down getting a morphine shot and reassuring her friend before injecting her with it. She knew that the hand might be broken so she wrapped a bandage around it and let it go. Jemma put a plaster over the injection and turned her back away, starting to feel a little woozy and shook her head.  
“Jem. You feeling okay?” Fitz asked her, starting to get worried.  
“Yeah. I just feel a little bit sick. I- I’ll be fine.”  
“Wait. Jemma. You and Fitz, you- you had sex right?” Skye perked up.  
“Yeah? Why?” Jemma crossed her arms over her chest which just caused Skye to grin as Jemma’s eyes got wider and Fitz shook his head, starting to panic nervously.  
“No. We- we used protection,” Jemma pointed out.  
“Only 98% effective,” Skye shrugged a little.  
“You kids better not be pregnant,” Coulson commented as he walked in.  
“No. We’re not. We can’t be. No,” Jemma shook her head and tried to hide her nervousness.  
“You need to take a test. There are some spare pregnancy tests in the bathroom. We just had them there before the apocalypse so go and take one Simmons,” he answered. Jemma nodded in return and made her way to the bathroom. Her heart was beating faster with every step, it felt like a drum against her chest. She stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her before digging through the cupboards and finding one of the tests. She took the test, putting it in the sink and waited for it to be ready to check. She paced as she waited. It felt like the longest time that she had ever waited. Thirty seconds passed and she was starting to get stressed. Finally it came around the time when she could check the results. Holding her breath she peered over the sink bowl and looked at the test. Once she saw the result she picked up the test and binned it, avoiding the lab and just going into the kitchen to get herself some water.

Lincoln was still trapped in the container, sat at the back of it with his head in his hands. Nobody had been there yet. Nobody had found him and he was soon going to give up hope. He was just glad that there was food in there. The only thing that he was worried about was if the person that shot him would come back. He knew that if he was killed and wasn’t shot in the brain that he would just become one of the infected and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. He heard footsteps coming towards the container and stood up, bracing himself. He let out a sigh of relief when the person standing there was Bobbi.   
“Lincoln! We’ve been searching everywhere for you. Did you really think that running off like that was a good idea?” Bobbi lectured, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. A habit that she had picked up from hanging around with Jemma most of the time.  
“Well, I wanted to get some food,” Lincoln shrugged walking towards the woman.  
“You could have asked one of us to go out and get it if you told us where the container was,”  
“Sorry. I’ll try not to let it happen again,” he gave an innocent smile that soon left his face, backing away as his gaze was rested just behind Bobbi. The woman turned around with her gun raised to come face to face with not just one walker but, five of them. She backed into the container with Lincoln who also raised his gun and started to shoot aiming for the head of all of the walkers. Bobbi shot in unison with him until there was only one walker remaining. They both took the shot but, neither of them had any bullets left. Lincoln quickly looked around and grabbed a pack of bullets from the side on one of the shelves. Fumbling with them he got them into his gun and raised it again, shooting the walker dead with one shot. He let out a sigh of relief but, his shoulder was killing him. He was positive that the stitches Jemma had put in a few days previous had now come out. He put a hand to the bullet wound and Bobbi looked over at him, narrowing her eyes.  
“Lincoln? What’s wrong? What happened?”  
“I need to- to get back to the base,” he spoke through gritted teeth as Bobbi took his arm, putting it over her shoulder and guided him back to the base. 

She took him straight to the med lab and let him lie down on the bed.  
“Where’s Simmons?” Her eyes went to Fitz, her voice demanding.  
“I- uh- last I saw her, she was going to the bathroom,” he answered. “I can go and look for her.”  
“No time.” Bobbi looked around and grabbed the medical thread and needle, walking over to Lincoln and starting to stitch him up again with him wincing. Skye was by his side as soon as Bobbi finished up and gave a small smile to him, which he returned.  
“You’re an idiot Lincoln,” Skye commented affectionately.  
“Hey, I’m alive aren’t I?” He grinned at her with caused her to roll her eyes and laugh a little.  
“That’s true. You know that your little stunt made me punch a wall though. Had to get Dr Simmons to give me some pain relief so that I could get rid of the pain,” she flexed her hand while looking at it. She was positive that it wasn’t broken. Especially not if she could still move it and not feel pain.  
“Well then, you’re an idiot too. How are you going to shoot a gun to get the walkers with that?”  
“Oh shut up. This is your fault,” she teased with a grin. Fitz looked over at them and raised an eyebrow. He was starting to worry about Jemma, but he just figured that she hadn’t come and told him about the test because it was negative. He wouldn’t ask her about it. Not unless she came to talk to him about it anyway. 

The next day after Lincoln was given strict orders to stay in bed this time and Bobbi would go and get food, everyone else was just going about their everyday routine. Bobbi and Hunter were having their everyday argument and snarky comment match. Skye was doing an inventory check and everybody else was just relaxing and not doing much else. Jemma for one was walking around the base before she bumped into Skye. Quite literally bumped into her.   
“Jem? Hey, are you alright?” Skye asked her friend, narrowing her eyes as Jemma just shook her head in answer, biting her lip and holding back tears.  
“The test. It was positive wasn’t it?” Skye asked, bringing her hands to her mouth, to which Jemma just nodded. “Jemma. I’m so sorry. Is this not what you wanted?”  
“I would have wanted it if I didn’t have to bring a child into a world full of zombies.” Jemma explained letting some tears fall. “I do want to have a baby but, this world is dangerous and there aren’t any methods to do anything now. I just have to have this baby,”  
“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it too much. Does Fitz know?” Skye moved her hands to take Jemma’s and squeezed them reassuringly as Jemma shook her head.  
“No. He doesn’t know. I didn’t want to tell him. I’m scared of what he’s going to say and do.”  
“It’s okay. We’ll get through this. Next time that you see him then just tell him okay?”  
“Tell who what?” Coulson’s voice sounded as he walked over to the girls. “Simmons? Are you alright?” His eyes filled with concern for the girl when he realised that she was crying.  
“It’s nothing,” Jemma shook her head and bit her lip.  
“Jemma. You only bite your lip when you’re upset or nervous. What’s happened?” Coulson asked.  
“Alright. Well, I- I’m,” she took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant. I haven’t told Fitz yet either,” she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to stop herself from crying.  
“Go and find him. You need to tell him Simmons,” Coulson told her, putting a hand on the scientist shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile. “I’m sure that he’ll be more than happy.” Jemma nodded and headed off in one direction, before bumping into Bobbi who noticed Jemma’s tear stained cheeks and stopped the girl in the corridor.  
“Jemma? What’s wrong? Have you been crying?” She raised an eyebrow, looking at Jemma.  
“I- it’s hard to explain Bobbi. Well, actually it’s very easy to explain but, I’m scared. Yesterday I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I’m just scared of telling Fitz. I don’t know what he’s going to do. I don’t know how he’s going to react or anything and I just can’t do this on my own.”  
“Oh. Jemma. Do you want me to be with you when you tell him? I can be there if you want me to be,” she suggested with a small shrug which Jemma just shook her head at.  
“Can you find Fitz and send him to the kitchen? I’m going to tell him there,” Jemma asked, to which Bobbi nodded. The scientist gave a small smile in thanks and made her way to the kitchen, waiting for Fitz to come to the kitchen. She sat down at the table, playing with her fingers and staring at one spot on the table.

It wasn’t long before she was jumped from her thoughts and Fitz was standing in the kitchen doorway looking at her with a concerned look.   
“Bobbi said that you wanted to talk to me,” he informed her, coming over to sit next to her and took her hand in his, hoping that he could reassure her a little.  
“I don’t know how I’m even supposed to tell you this. You know um- you know the pregnancy test that I took yesterday?”  
“Yeah. I figured that it was negative because you didn’t come and speak to me about it. I just thought that you were upset about it so you didn’t want to tell me.”  
“It- it wasn’t negative. It was positive,” she told him, not even looking at him.  
“Positive? Why- why didn’t you tell me as soon as you found out? I thought- I thought we told each other everything Jemma. Does anyone else know?” He moved his hand away from hers and narrowed his eyes, looking at her in confusion and hurt.  
“Skye, Coulson and Bobbi know,” she admitted.  
“Why should they know before me? I’m your boyfriend Jemma. I’ve known you for longer than any of them. I’m the father of the child!”  
“I’m sorry Fitz. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get this stressed about it. I- I wanted to tell you but, I just- I couldn’t.”  
“Does this mean you don’t trust me?”  
“No of course not-”  
“What else haven’t you told me?”  
“Nothing. I’ve told you everything-”  
“Yeah except for the fact that I’m going to be a father! Why? Why didn’t you tell me Jemma?”  
“Enough!” Bobbi’s voice sounded from the doorway, walking in and sitting across from the couple. “You two have got to stop arguing. If you don’t stop then you’ll turn into me and Hunter and you don’t want that,” she shook her head and let out a shaky sigh. “I’m going to tell you something that nobody else except Coulson knows. When me and Hunter were married we wanted to start a family. I was still at SHIELD and he wanted me to give up and I was prepared to do that if I could start a family with him. I got pregnant one day, and I didn’t tell Hunter,” she bit her lip, tears threatening to fall as she poured her heart out to the couple. “I had to go out on a mission and I- I got hit and I lost the baby. I never even told Hunter that I was pregnant. We were going to be parents and I was terrified that if we stayed together it would happen again. So, we split up,” she explained, wiping the tears from her eyes. “It was the hardest thing that I’ve ever had to do.”  
“Bobbi. I- I’m so sorry,” Jemma’s voice cracked a little, tears rolling down her cheeks as Fitz just looked down at his feet, not saying a word. 

Bobbi didn’t say anything else and just got up and walked out of the kitchen, going down to the training room to let her pain out on the punch dummy. She stayed down there training for a few minutes before Hunter came in and put a hand on her shoulder, this time he wasn’t there to bother her or start an argument. He could tell that she was upset and wanted to talk to her about it.   
“Bob? What’s wrong?” His voice was filled with concern as she sighed and turned around to face him. She gave a small shrug, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. “Nothing. I’m fine Hunter,” she lied.  
“I know that you aren’t fine. Come on what happened?”  
“Simmons is pregnant.”  
“And you’re upset because…”  
“I don’t want to explain Hunter.”  
“Bobbi please. I want to help.”  
“I was pregnant Hunter. We were going to have a family and then I lost the baby. That’s why I suggested we split up, and I thought that it would get easier and for a while it did. Then I ran into you again and all of my feelings came rushing back like a tidal wave. I still love you Hunter and it hurts me every single day that I lied to you about why I wanted to break up. I should have told you and then we could have still made things work,” Bobbi told him and just shook her head.  
“Oh. Bobbi, I’m sorry. I really am. Yes we could have worked through that all but, we can still be together now. Until the end of the world actually happens,” he gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug, not caring about the sweat or the tears.  
“I never stopped loving you either.”

Jemma and Fitz still weren’t talking. They just sat there, not saying anything. Jemma resting her head on the table and sobbing to herself, blaming herself on the inside for all of this happening. For Fitz being mad at her. She should have told him. If she had told him straight away then she wouldn’t have to be sitting here crying right now. Fitz was staring into space. He hadn’t even checked to see if Jemma was alright. He was still a little upset that Jemma didn’t tell him what had happened and the fact that she was pregnant. After a few minutes he just got up and walked off, going down to the water filtration system and sitting down, bringing his knees to his chest and cried.

He was only down there for a few minutes before he heard a noise coming from the corner. He shot up and fear filled his eyes when he saw a walker coming towards him. He froze for a second before, turning to get out of the area, twisting around to find his gun before tripping over his own feet. He tried to scramble up as fast as he could but, by the time that he was halfway up it was too late. The walker had grabbed hold of him and as much as he tried to fight it off, throwing in punches and kicks, he didn’t have any luck and the walker bit down on Fitz’ neck causing Fitz to let out a scream of pain which the whole base heard. Bobbi was first to get to area and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Fitz, lying there and the walker advancing towards her. Pulling her gun from it’s holster, she shot it dead and then looked over at Fitz and the bite on his neck.  
“Shit. Fitz,” she bit her lip and looked back to see if Jemma was actually making her way there. 

When Jemma heard the scream and then the gunshot, her eyes went wide with shock as she lifted her head from the table. She quickly shot up and ran towards the direction of the gunshot. Her breathing increased in pace and she could feel her heartbeat hammering against her chest, hoping that Fitz wouldn’t be hurt and that she wouldn’t have to say goodbye. When she came around the corner she saw Bobbi standing there with a gun raised and stopped in her tracks when the second gun shot sounded and Fitz was dead. Jemma could have sworn that her heart completely stopped and then shattered.   
“Fitz?” Her voice came out in a whisper as she made her way over slowly and her eyes moved to the body on the floor. The body of the man that she loved. That she never even got to tell who she loved. The man that she had given her heart to. Now he was gone. She didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. That was what killed her the most. That and the fact that she never got to tell him that she loved him. She tried to get closer to the body but, was held back by Bobbi when she realised that Jemma was there.  
“Jemma. He’s gone. I’m sorry. There was nothing else that I could do,” Bobbi tried to explain while holding a struggling Jemma who was kicking to try and get to her late boyfriend.  
“NO!” Jemma screamed, shaking her head. “FITZ! WAKE UP PLEASE!” She struggled more against Bobbi and shook her head, tears streaming down her face as Bobbi led the girl away.  
“You need to calm down,” the taller woman tried to advise the scientist.  
“No. I never even got to say goodbye. This isn’t fair. Why? Why him? I didn’t say goodbye. Bobbi. Let me go. Please. I just want to be alone.”  
“I don’t think that you should be alone Jemma.”  
“Please. I want to be alone so I can actually mourn properly,” Jemma sighed as Bobbi let her go. 

The others all gathered around the water filtration system, Coulson telling them to get a body bag so that they could give Fitz a proper send off. They would burn the body in case of infection but, it was the only way that he could think of to give Fitz a proper send off. Hunter nodded and went to get the body bag, as Skye stood there and let a few tears fall. May stood silent by Skye, and looked down. She didn’t cry but, she did have a sad frown on her face. After all the team was a family and now they all had to say goodbye to one of their youngest family members. They all knew that Jemma wasn’t going to take the news well, and they all wanted to be there for him. They all wanted to look after her but, for now they wanted to respect her want to be alone. They knew that it was going to be hard for her to take in, especially because of her current situation with being pregnant. They just all hoped that she would look after herself for the baby’s sake. 

Jemma made her way to her bunk, head held low and once she was in there she closed the door and slid down the back of it. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried into her knees. She stayed like that for a few minutes, just sobbing and letting it all out.  
“What’s going on in here then?” A voice sounded. A voice that sounded like- Jemma looked up and jumped a little at the sight of Fitz. He looked just like he did before all of this started. The way that he wanted her to remember her. The happy Fitz that was in awe of Jemma.  
“You can’t be here,” Jemma shook her head and stood up shaking her head and started to pace.  
“Well you made a big deal of wanting me back so here I am,” he gestured down to himself. “It’s all questions now though?” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m starting to wonder if any of that was true.”  
“What?” Jemma looked at him wide eyed. “Of course it was true. Of course I want you back! It’s my fault that you’re dead.”  
“Well you’re not wrong there. Honestly I come back and this is what I’m greeted with?”  
“I-” Jemma tried not to look so hurt when he agreed with her about this being her fault. “I just wasn’t expecting you to be here is all. I just thought that I would be on my own.” “And now I’m here,” he smiled at her.  
“Yes. You’re here now and-” she gave him a weak smile, her tears having come to a stop and took a step towards him, reaching her hand out to his cheek. “Can I?”  
“That would be a tad inappropriate don’t you think?” He raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to shake her head and go to lie down on her bed. He lay down next to her and just looked at her.  
“I never wanted this to happen. I didn’t want you to die Fitz!” Jemma shook her head.  
“Well, neither did I but, it’s too late for that now isn’t it? It’s easier to say that when you aren’t dead,” he answered.  
“This isn’t fair,” she groaned.  
“You’re telling me,” he agreed with her as she turned to face him.  
“Fitz. You loved me didn’t you?”  
“Hurts doesn’t it? To be unsure if the person that you care about the most feels the same way about you.”  
“Can you just answer my question please. Did you love me?”  
“From the moment that I laid eyes on you,” he nodded.  
“It took a little longer for me,” Jemma started. “I never got to tell you but, I loved you Fitz. I still do.”  
"Well, that’s stupid Jemma. You can’t love a corpse.”  
“Love can’t go away that easily,” she commented.  
“I guess not. Still, you need to stop loving me Jemma.”  
“I can’t. I cannot stop loving you Fitz. I don’t think that I can ever stop loving you.”  
“You need to get out there. You should not be isolating yourself,” he told her.  
“Will you be with me?”  
“Yeah. I’m going to be with you until you’re ready to let go.”  
“Will they all be able to see you?”  
“No. You’re the only one that will be able to see me,” he told her with a half smile. She nodded taking a deep breath and stood up going towards the door. “I’ll be right beside you Jemma. The whole time,” he told her as she opened the door and walked down the halls.

She passed a few members of the team and they tried to speak to her but, she just ignored them.  
“You can’t just keep talking to me forever,” Fitz told her. “You need them to help you raise our baby,” he stood in front of her and she shook her head.  
“What if I want to raise this baby by myself?”  
“Because that is the cliché that everybody else wants,” he told her.  
“What I want is for me and you to raise this baby together, but I messed that up.”  
“You don’t need to do this alone Jemma,” he sighed a little, rubbing his face.  
“Why are you so desperate for me to move on so quickly?” Her voice started to raise.  
“I’m desperate for you to be happy Jemma! I want you to be happy,” he raised his voice back and then sighed. “Why did you include the short temper? You never liked that anyway,” he pouted.  
“You wouldn’t be you without it,” Jemma pointed out. “And I want all of you.”  
“Jemma please. You don’t need to do this alone,” Fitz told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m not ready to say goodbye to you,” she shook her head with tears in her eyes.  
“Then I better get used to being around for longer,” he shook his head.  
“Could you do it? If it was me? Could you say goodbye to me?”  
“I don’t know Jemma. I’m not him. I’m only part of Fitz,” he explained.  
“I was an idiot,” Jemma looked down and gave a shaky sigh. “I should have told you about the baby as soon as I knew. None of this would have happened and we would have had a family. We could have been something amazing.”  
“We were always something amazing Jem,” he told her squeezing her shoulder lightly, trying to make it easier for her. “Now you just need to be amazing for the both of us.” Jemma let a few tears fall and shook her head, resisting the urge to hug him.  
“I’ll tell our baby about you. All those stories, the adventures that we had and how we fell in love. I’ll say how brave you were and how amazing you were. I’ll say that you were a hero. The most heroic person that I’ve ever known,” she choked on a sob and closed her eyes, to which the Fitz ghost squeezed her shoulder once again.  
“I’m sure that wherever Fitz is, that he’s happy. Now you need to be happy too. For him and for our baby,” he kissed her forehead and stepped back with a small smile.  
“I’ll try,” she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him again opening her mouth to speak again but, only letting a sob come out.  
“You better Jemma,” he told her, stepping back and refusing to turn his back on her. “I love you.”  
Jemma bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying. This was the hardest thing that she ever had to do. She wanted nothing more than to run after him and beg him to stay with her but, she stopped herself. She knew that she couldn’t.  
“I love you too Leo.”  
Fitz smiled right up until the end, closing his eyes and fading away as he felt her ready to move on. He was gone as quickly as he came. Like a blink. When Jemma realised that she was now alone, she fell to her knees and sobbed to herself.

Bobbi walked through the halls, going towards the bunks to try and find Jemma but, found the scientist curled up in a ball in the middle of the corridor. Bobbi took small steps towards the girl and knelt down next to her, pulling Jemma up and close to her as a mother would do to her child. It was always Fitz who Jemma went to if she was upset and now he was gone. She knew that the rest of the team would help her through it but, she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to handle it all. The scientist sobbed into Bobbi’s shoulder, letting her tears fall and stayed there for a good five minutes. All that Bobbi could do was stroke Jemma’s head and try to stay strong, even though the death of Fitz had upset her as well. After a while Bobbi stood up and pulled Jemma up with her. She put her hands on each of Jemma’s shoulders and tried to smile reassuringly.  
“It’ll be okay Jemma. We’re going to give him a funeral but, we need to burn the body. We thought that you should be the one to do it though. He would want you to do it,” she squeezed Jemma’s shoulders getting a nod in return and led the scientist outside to where everyone else was waiting. 

Coulson looked over at Jemma and came over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and rubbing her arm, trying to soothe her and make all of this easier. He moved away and handed Jemma the box of matches which she took with shaking hands. She took a small step towards the body bag that contained Fitz and took a deep breath. The match was struck and she threw it down onto his body, just staying stood there and watched the flames dance and as she watched it and took in the fact that Fitz was dead, her heart died a little as well. It was all becoming so real and she felt it shatter. Her whole world had come crashing down and was now burning with Fitz. The others stayed with her, Coulson once again walking up to Jemma.  
“Would you like to say a few words Jemma?” He looked at her, hoping she would say yes.  
“Yeah, I would.” She nodded in return and cleared her throat. “I don’t really know where to start. I’ve known Fitz for so many years. Over a decade and he become such a big part of my life, I thought that we would just last forever. I thought that it would be me and him until the end. We were FitzSimmons. Now it’s just Simmons,” she gave a shaky sigh and let some tears fall. “Nobody knew Fitz like I did. He was my best friend. My soulmate. I didn’t want to say goodbye. I never thought that I would have to say goodbye and I know that I hurt him in the past and I fully regret that. He deserved a longer life than he had and I wish that he was still here now. The days that I got to spend with him will forever stay with me. I am never going to forget all those days where he would make a joke about something. When he fell asleep in the lab. How annoyed he got at the little things and how his voice got a little higher pitched. If Fitz were still around he would be the best father that this baby could ask for. He was a hero in more ways than one and I’m really going to miss him,” she took a step back closer to Skye. “I love you Leo and I’m so scared. I’m scared of what’s going to happen. I love you so much and I’m so sorry. I hope that wherever you are, that you’re happy. I miss you.”


End file.
